What If You
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Jibbs; Rated M; Post JD What if I felt like I belong? I might not be leaving oh so soon. Began the night believing I loved you in the moonlight. I could've treated you better than this. So, for tonight I'll stay here with you.


**Title:** What If You…

**Rating:** R18

**Characters/Pairing(s):** Jibbs

**Disclaimer:** Don Bellisario and CBS own the rights to NCIS and the characters in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Some sexual content

**Author's Notes:** Written for Headslapdiva, simply because I felt like writing something for you, love. My inspiration was a song, as usual. Song being What If You by Joshua Radin

What If You…

He stared at the space where he had a set-up to start building a boat and took a last drink from his glass, setting it down now that it was empty. He got up, flicked off the light and made his way upstairs. No point in dwelling on something that was clearly going no where fast. He needed sleep after the last case any way. He walked across the kitchen and flicked off the light, turning into the hallway and down the hallway.

A sudden noise caught his attention and he paused, turning back around and walking to the living room. He frowned at the dim light coming from the small CD/cassette player and walked over to it, staring at it for a moment and wondering how it came on in the first place, he was here alone. He looked over to the front door only to find it was locked. He'd locked it an hour ago, knowing no one would be visiting past eleven anyway and it was twelve thirty now. He looked down at the CD player again and made a face, realizing that the last time he'd even used it was after Jenny died. He'd grabbed the three disc cases that had been sitting on the corner of her home office desk and they had turned out to be some of her favorite CD's and it had been the last thing he'd listened to. He shook his head and turned it off, turning around and walking back to the hall and to his room. He kicked the door closed and pulled off his shirt and sat down on his bed, taking off his boots and then the last of his clothing before getting up onto the bed and doing as he did most nights. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the dim-lit ceiling until he drifted off.

***

He woke slowly to the sound of someone else in his room, and grumbled softly, glancing at the clock. He looked at it, but didn't read it. He couldn't be bothered. He took a deep, tired breath and looked up to see who it was in his room. Normally, he would have panicked, but something told him there was no need for panic this time. There was no sense of danger about it, and by that he figured he was probably dreaming. The assumption that he was dreaming only grew more when he saw who it was in his room and he couldn't help but smile a little. Sure, he dreamt occasionally; sometimes about Shannon, sometimes about Jen and when he did he would never complain. So, rather than waking himself, he stayed exactly where he was until she came to him.

Jen crawled across the bed slowly and settled next to him, nuzzling his shoulder softly and trailing a hand along his chest. "I'd tell you you're not dreaming, Jethro, but I know you wouldn't believe me. So, instead, we'll just play along." She said softly, leaning up and kissing him softly and caressing his chest gently.

He moved a little and slid an arm under her neck, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her closer. He kissed back gently and moved his other hand through her long red hair. "No, I won't believe you. Because I know this- isn't possible." He pointed out, smiling a little and kissing her again. It was his dream, he could do as he wanted and it wouldn't really matter. If she were meant to be here, he wouldn't fight her. He moved slowly, pushing her gently so she was on her back and moving over her. He kissed her more deeply and moved to kiss down her neck, which she moved so willingly for.

She moved her hands up his front slowly, clawing at his chest gently before moving her hands down and unbuttoning her shirt. She moved carefully and slipped it off, pushing it off of the bed without missing a beat. She kissed back eagerly, moving a hand up his arm slowly and over his shoulder, up his neck and moving her fingers through his short silver hair.

He helped her get her shirt off and moved a hand under her, unhooking her bra and sitting up a little, kneeling between her legs and pulling himself up to take it off. He tossed it over to join her shirt and smiled a little, inspecting her carefully. He could have believed, even for a few moments, that this wasn't just a dream, but he didn't bother. There was no point in burying himself in a hole where he'd end up even more alone than he already was. He was just going to keep quiet and enjoy this while it lasted. He moved his hands down slowly and undid her jeans, tugging them down her hips slowly and then down her legs slowly before finally tossing them to the floor to join her slowly growing pile of clothing.

"If this is your dream, then we're both going to enjoy this." She chuckled, kissing him deeply and moaning softly. She moved a hand down slowly, clawing along his chest again and breaking their contact for barely a few moments while she reached down, managing to get her panties off. She smiled deviously and moved her arms up around his neck, bringing one leg up to his side she used her strength to push him over so she was on top. She straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him deeply, nipping at his bottom lip playfully.

"I'm not going to argue with that." He chuckled, kissing back and making a confused face when he was suddenly under her. He smirked, kissing her again and moving his hands down her sides slowly. He slipped one hand between them and began to tease her, finding she was already rather wet. He made a quiet sound and moved his hand a little, slipping one finger inside of her and moving the heel of his hand over her clit. He felt himself get a little harder at the small sounds she made while he teased her.

She moaned softly, moving her hips slowly against his hand while he teased her. She made softer sounds, knowing that they bothered him so much. She kissed him deeply and reached between them, grabbing his wrist and forcing it away from her. She held it down next to him and moved her other hand to pin his other arm down too. "Good, I'm glad there won't be any arguments." She purred, kissing down his neck slowly and lowering herself down around his length. She gasped and moaned softly as he moved deeper inside of her with every passing second.

He growled softly when she pinned him, but didn't fight her. He tilted his head back when she kissed down his neck and took in a sharp breath when she was suddenly around him. She was tight, and it felt so good. Moving his hips up slightly to meet her, he forced himself deeper inside of her. Her sounds were driving him crazy, and he was sure she knew it. He finally moved against her pin, and got his wrists free, moving his hands up her sides and then back down to her hips. He pulled her close against him and flipped them over.

"Always did have a need to be on top, Jethro." She growled softly, spreading her legs a little more and moving her hips up to meet every move he made.

Gibbs smirked, leaning down and kissing her deeply. "Sh." He murmured, kissing down her neck and moving one hand down slowly. He grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg up to his waist and moving a little harder and a little faster.

She nodded at his order, biting her lip and letting out a louder sound as he moved harder. She clawed at his back when he moved harder and begged for more every time he would slow down. It was a constant competition between them.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted, and she knew she'd never wanted it to end but eventually it did, as all things. She pressed close to his side and nuzzled his neck softly, watching across the room and smiling a little. It was nice to relax.

Gibbs held her close, rubbing her back softly and enjoying the relaxed silence that hung in the air like snow on a very quiet windless day. He felt her breathing slow until she fell asleep and stayed awake a while longer. He leaned over a little, kissing her forehead while she slept. "Love you, Jen." He said quietly, shifting to lie on his side and holding her close. He fell asleep slowly himself, relaxing for the first time in a long time.

***

He woke slowly the next morning, early as usual. He adjusted to the light slowly and looked around, realizing he was alone. So, it had been a dream. He sighed, rolling over to get up. He sat at the edge of his bed for a few moments, reaching down and picking up his boxers. He pulled them on and stretched, pausing when he heard music coming from the living room again. He really had to get that thing fixed, or something.

He went to get up and paused again when something caught his eye. He frowned, reaching over to his pillow and picking up a strand of hair that had distracted him. It was long and it was red, which meant it was obviously not his. He got up, walking out of the room with it and staring at it a few moments, trying to figure out how it possibly could have gotten there. He walked to the kitchen, dropping it in the trash and not giving it a second thought. He set up the coffee machine and walked to the living room while he waited, reaching over to turn it off and pausing for a moment when a few words from the song caught his attention. He shook his head and turned it off, making his way down the hall to the bathroom.

He flicked the light on and stepped inside, stopping and glancing in the mirror when yet another strange thing caught his attention. He turned his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder at his back. Scratch marks covered it in places he couldn't possibly reach himself.

A dream about Jen, red hair on his pillow, a CD player that kept turning on to her favorite song, and claw marks covering his back that fit exactly with the 'dream' he had the previous night. This led him to two conclusions. He had either gone absolutely mad, or Jenny was alive. Really, he couldn't decide which one seemed more logical.


End file.
